Don't forget
by mistzinha
Summary: Ele havia escolhido outra, ela não compreendia / Um one-shot SasuSaku triste centrado em Sakura


Bem, essa história não vai ser um SasuSaku feliz, na verdade não sei se as fãs do casal vão gostar, entretanto se você gosta de amores não correspondidos, como eu, acho que vai gostar dessa história. Eu não sou muito poética, escrevo com praticidade, não sei usar palavras bonitas nem complexas, mesmo assim espero que gostem. Para não haver confusão quando me refiro a outra, utilizo "ela" ou "dela" com letra maiúscula, porque percebi que às vezes pode haver confusão com a Sakura, e também para reafirmar que a outra personagem não é qualquer uma, não é simplesmente ela é Ela, se é que vocês me entendem HSUAHSUAS

* * *

><p>Surpresa, incompreensão e raiva; era o que se passava pela cabeça de Sakura ao vê-lo entregar uma pequena flor com a expressão fria de sempre para outra. Pode ver, em seguida, os lábios dele movendo-se lentamente - se não fosse Sasuke podia jurar que estava com um pouco de vergonha - , não conseguia escutar o que ele estava falando, mas já sabia o que estava por vir: uma confissão, fato que havia sido confirmado ao vê-la colocar a mão na boca e arregalar os olhos em sinal de surpresa. O que aconteceu em seguida não havia sido nada imprevisível; os olhos Dela ficaram cobertos por lágrimas e seus braços o agarraram pelo pescoço, depositando seus lábios nos dele logo em seguida; era um beijo correspondido, algo que Sakura nunca poderia ter. Entretanto, não fora esse acontecimento que mais a magoara; havia sido o sorriso frio, porém cheio de carinho dele logo após o beijo.<p>

A pequena, porém significativa demonstração de afeto havia sigo a gota d'agua para ela que saiu correndo daquele jardim, enquanto derramava grossas lágrimas de tristeza; como que sem destino acabou parando no meio de uma densa floresta nos arredores de Konoha, sentou-se e agarrou as pernas, enquanto derramava mais lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Depois que ele voltara para Konoha, após a quase mortal luta contra Naruto durante a guerra, todos na vila - inclusive ela própria- acreditaram que ele iria começar a desenvolver sentimentos mais sérios por ela, afinal, ele havia se despedido e dito "obrigado" antes de ir atrás de vingança e como ele próprio declarara, ela e Naruto haviam sido os motivos da sua volta, era tudo uma questão de tempo. Entretanto, o tempo foi passando e nada havia acontecido, ele poderia ter sido mais carinhoso e até mais alegre ao lado dela, mas nada que demonstrasse um sentimento a mais que amizade. Ela, então começou a perceber a ausência e os atrasos dele durante os encontros diários do antigo time sete; e os olhares e sorrisos sarcásticos, porém divertidos não direcionados a ela; até finalmente ver os braços dele enrolados possesivamente na cintura de outra durante o ano novo. Assim, Sakura percebeu que não havia motivos para se sentir surpreendida e parou de chorar.

Mas isso não fez que a mágoa e a raiva que sentia diminuíssem, apesar do apoio de todos a sua volta e de frases como "Isso não pode dar certo, você o ama mais do que Ela, e ele vai perceber" nada fazia sua dor diminuir. E ela, então, começou a se irritar facilmente tomando, por fim, a decisão de ignora-los completamente, prosseguindo assim por um bom tempo, mesmo com a insistência dele e até mesmo Dela de conversar. Até que, enquanto se deslocava pelas ruas de Konoha ela pode ver Sasuke e Naruto caminhando lentamente enquanto conversavam, a princípio ela iria desviar ou sair correndo como costumava fazer, mas, então, pode ver Ela -Aquela que havia roubado seu amor- chegar perto dos dois garotos e agarrar o braço de um deles possesivamente e carinhosamente. Então, em vez de fugir Sakura ficou parada observando. Por fim, percebeu o sorriso fraco, porém significativo de Sasuke em direção a Ela - um sorriso carinhoso e cheio de felicidade- rápido de mais para qualquer um que não estivesse atento a cena perceber. Para a maioria ele parecia frio diante Dela, mas quem o conhecia realmente - e isso se resumia a ela, Naruto e Kakashi - podia-se notar que ele estava no mínimo apaixonado. Assim, Sakura percebeu que se ele estava feliz com a outra pelo menos poderia suportar vê-los juntos, ainda que doesse. Desse modo ela não estava mais com raiva.

Então decidiu que agiria normalmente ao lado deles, e isso deixou a todos aliviados, entretanto, algo no seu intimo não se sentia totalmente satisfeita com a situação, ela ainda não compreendia do porque daquilo estar acontecendo. Afinal, era ela que nunca havia se esquecido dele, era ela que o amou sempre com todas as suas forças, era ela que teve a dignidade de disser chega e entender que ele precisava morrer por suas mãos – mesmo não tendo conseguido completar o que pretendera- e era ela a pessoa que o amou mesmo conhecendo suas falhas, seu ódio e sua história. Não conseguia entender como ele não a havia escolhido e do porque dele gostar de se enganar estando com uma pessoa que não havia se sacrificado por ele; que havia em certo ponto o deixado de lado. Assim, como se não aguentasse mais simplesmente não compreender Sakura tomou a decisão de confrontá-lo. Era uma noite sombria parecida com aquela de quanto ele havia deixado a vila, o local pelo menos era o mesmo, ele estava sozinho caminhando calmamente com a cabaça baixa como se pensasse em algumas coisas, porém parou abruptamente ao sentir sua presença, não disse nada, talvez entendesse que era ela que devia falar primeiro. Então quando ela estava próxima a ele falou num quase grito de desespero

**- Porque a Ela e não a mim? –** Ele então se virou com calma e Sakura pode ver a expressão fria e séria de sempre

**- Porque ela me esqueceu mesmo nunca parando de me amar-** Ele então se virou novamente e continuou sua caminhada, a deixando lá solitária novamente com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas e arregalados de surpresa. Mas então, apesar do choro persistente ela compreendeu e tudo parecia se encaixar finalmente. Ao mesmo tempo percebeu que ela nunca teria a coragem de esquecê-lo.

Fim

* * *

><p>Quando o Sasuke disse esquecer não significa esquecer de amar ou da pessoa em si, mas sim, continuar a vida, seguir em frente, e principalmente deixar ele seguir a vida que escolheu. Porque afinal até que ponto uma pessoa tem o direito de escolher o que é o melhor para outra só porque a ama? Sabe por toda a vida o Sasuke teve pessoas decidindo por ele o que seria melhor, acho que é egoísmo por parte de todos, inclusive da Sakura, decidir quando Sasuke deve ser resgatado – até porque ele não pediu isso – quando e por quem ele deve morrer, sim, eles devem proteger Konoha mas isso não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke sabe, se eles tiverem que matá-lo ou algo assim, não é por ele mas por eles mesmos, se é que me entendem HSUASAHSUA. Enfim, eu acredito no amor da Sakura e acho que os dois vão ficar juntos no final se o Sasuke voltar a ser "bom", mas eu gosto de fazer histórias impossíveis, e triste então espero que gostem. Outra coisa eu não pensei em ninguém especifico para ser a outra então acho que isso fica a cargo de vocês, não é ? HSUAH<p> 


End file.
